


Not a Trophy

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not something for your childhood friends to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from deviantart.

You had no idea that Marco's eyes were locked onto you from the other side of the hall as you threw back your head and laughed at whatever Sasha Braus had said to you. Sure, he couldn't actually hear the laugh that fell from your lips, but Marco couldn't help but smile because he could hear your laugh in his head clearly, having heard it many times and being very fond of it. He wondered if you knew just how pretty you looked when you were like that, really laughing and into your conversation, your entire face just lit up and you looked so happy and it was just one of Marco's favorite things about you.

“Dude,” Marco had to look away from you because his friend Jean's slightly irritated voice was seeking out his attention. “You're a living cliché, it's like being best friends with a really bad romantic-comedy. One of the ones that are really aimed at thirteen year old girls.” 

“Huh?” Marco replied, casually. Yeah sure, he knew exactly what Jean was getting at but he really didn't feel like playing along with it right now.

Jean simply raised an eyebrow at him. “You were just standing there, staring at a girl who you've been friends with for however many years with the stupidest, slushiest grin on your face. And this is a girl who you never shut up about, because you're clearly in love with or at least have incredibly strong feelings for and you're far, far too stupid to actually do anything about it.” 

Marco narrowed his brown eyes in Jean's direction. “I was not grinning stupidly.” 

“Pssh,” Jean snorted. “I like how the only part of that you denied. And yeah, you were, and she probably saw you. I don't know why you don't just ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend, or at least go see a movie or something. At least then you'd know where you stood.” 

Marco just sighed. “Can't do that. And can you keep your voice down?” 

“Yes you can!” Jean insisted. “Just go up to her and say 'oi ______, I've had a raging boner for you for the past six months, do you want to help me do something about it?'” 

Jean couldn't help but smirk as Marco's cheeks flushed a deep, deep red and he sputtered out of his friends name. “Don't talk about her like that!” He snapped. “And I wouldn't do that, even if I was going to ask her out, which I'm not because things would get really weird with her. And she'd only say no anyway and I don't think I could stand the embarrassment.” 

Jean opened his mouth to speak again, to tease his friend about his stupid crush again but instead he just shrugged. “You don't know that and you won't know if you don't ask, just get her on her own and tell her you don't want anything to change between you two, but you feel some feelings for her and you just want to know if she also feels some feelings or if you should just get over it. It's ______, she's not going to be a dick about it. You're not me, she's not going to call you a fucking idiot.” 

“She wouldn't call you a fucking idiot if you hadn't taken Eren's skateboard and tried to skate down the front steps of the school last year.” Marco pointed out.

Jean shrugged again. “I'd like to think she says it as a term of endearment at this point. Seriously, just fuckin' ask her.” 

Marco said nothing for a pause and then. “When exactly am I supposed to get her on her own?” His voice was laced with frustration. “She's always with Sasha and Christa and the last thing I want to do is approach her and approach that subject and have the two of them laughing in my face. And even if I did find her alone, there'd be a 90% chance you were somewhere behind me and I'd rather you didn't witness that either.” 

“I seriously doubt that Sasha or Christa would laugh in your face, especially Christa, she doesn't know how to be mean to people, that's why she's so popular.” Jean pulled a face, unlike ______ and Christa, who were well liked within the student body because of their general niceness and Sasha who was somewhat of a clown, neither he or Marco were that popular. “So ask her when she's at your house, she's coming over this weekend anyway, isn't she?” 

“She's coming over tonight,” Marco admitted. “That's not the point though, when she's over at mine Reiner is basically always there or about to arrive. And Reiner is the last person I'd want around when I'm doing something like that. You've seen Reiner, you've seen me, I know which one I'd be more attracted to.”

“Yourself?” 

“Reiner,” Marco snapped, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“Don't sell yourself short Freckles,” Jean snorted. “I'd bang you if I was a girl and desperate. So are you going to talk to her about if you can escape the Braun?” 

“No.” 

“I've never asked a girl out before.”

“You have to start somewhere.” 

“I've never had a girlfriend before.”

“Again, you have to start somewhere.”

“You do know I'm going to keep bringing it up to you every day until you do? In the hall. Loudly. So you might as well get it out of the way,” Jean smirked. 

Marco sighed. “I'll think about it.” 

*-*

Marco sat alone in his room later on that night, he looked up at the clock and sighed, in about ten minutes you and Reiner would be there and he'd be in charge of entertaining the both of you because it was the Bodt's night to host the get together. The get togethers' between his family and yours and Reiner's had been happening for as long as he could remember. His Dad, your Dad and Reiner's Dad had worked together previously – well, yours and his still did but Reiner's had long since been promoted. These days they didn't happen every weekend like they once did, but you all still got together at least once a month, usually at the Bodt's house. 

Because you, Reiner and Marco had been thrown together through your parents' friendships, you'd all been friends for as long as you could remember. You'd been at pretty much all of the same schools throughout too and until you'd reached the dreaded high school years, you'd been reasonably tight with each other. 

Then things had somewhat changed. The only old friends of Reiner's that he'd really seemed to retain were you and a boy called Bertholdt, sure he'd stop and say hey to Marco in the halls maybe once a week and he was friendly enough when the three of you were hanging out, but Marco had long since realized that you were probably the only reason he came to these get together's because his parents weren't the type to force him and he always seemed to have more time for you than he did for Marco. Especially these days now that he was one of the 'popular' guys in your year and was on the football team. Marco would often see him stop in the halls to say something to you that would make you laugh and roll your eyes. Marco's chest tightened at the mere thought.

You were a lot friendlier with Marco than Reiner was these days – you'd make an effort to stop and talk to him if you saw him in the halls and you texted him quite often. You shared a couple of classes and a few times when there'd been group work involved you'd dragged him into your group. It was one of the reasons why Marco was worried to tell you about his feelings – he valued your friendship far too much. He didn't even doubt that if you'd ended up being the most popular out of the three of you, like Reiner had, that the two of you would still be friends. 

Marco sighed to himself as he heard the doorbell go downstairs and looked at the clock, it was probably Reiner and he was going to have to sit in silence with his old friend until your parents decided to arrive. This was going to be a long night. He heard chatting and laughing in the hall and then the sound of thunderous footsteps on the stairs and he braced himself for Reiner to fall through the door, to say hey and then play with his phone until you arrived. 

Instead, much to his surprise, you fell through the door. “Hey,” you grinned. “Your Mom told me to just come up. Reiner here yet?” You looked around, even though the presence of Marco and Marco alone in his room should have been enough of a hint. 

“Hey,” Marco cleared his throat and replied, his voice coming out a little more nervous than he would have liked but he hadn't been expecting you to just appear out of nowhere when he was thinking about the way things had once been and had kind of made himself sad. “Nope, not yet.” 

You shrugged and kicked off your shoes, throwing yourself down next to him on his bed. “Oh well, I guess for once the parentals are earlier than they thought. Unless he's not coming this time.” The two of you were fully expecting for one of these things to happen and for Reiner's parents to arrive Reiner-less, but it had yet to happen and Marco doubted that it would happen while you were still around. “What are we doing tonight anyway?”

“Um,” Marco mumbled. “I hadn't really thought of anything? We could watch a movie or something or maybe we can play video games?” 

Your eyes lit up at the mention of video games and your eyes immediately fell to where Marco's TV sat seeing if he still had his Wii plugged into it. “Can we play Mario Kart?” 

Marco couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly. You loved Mario Kart in a big way, even though he had to admit that you hadn't quite grasped it yet and you were always places behind him and Reiner. You still insisted on playing though, even though you had to know that you weren't going to win. And he made a mental note to get you a copy of the game for your birthday, or for Christmas or something so you could practice. “If we have to.” 

You beamed back at him. “We have to. I've been doing a lot of Googling for tips and I'm feeling really lucky tonight.” You let out a yawn as you made yourself more comfortable on Marco's bed. “Oh hey, what was going on with Jean earlier?” 

Marco froze. “What?”

“In the hall earlier, by his locker. Seemed like you were getting kind of pissed off with him, I was going to come over but I didn't want to get in the middle of it.” You said with a shrug. “Just wanted to check that you guys were okay.”

“We're fine,” Marco mumbled. “Did you hear what he was saying?”

You shook your head.

“Just something about some girl in one of our classes, don't worry about it, you don't know her.”

You frowned. “I know everyone.” 

Marco didn't like the way you frowned at him, but he was embarrassed that you'd even seen the thing with Jean earlier. Infact, he was still embarrassed that that had even happened with Jean earlier and he shuddered to himself as Jean's words came back to haunt him. You do know I'm going to bring it up every day in the hall loudly. Marco looked back over to you to see if you were still going to push the subject, but you'd long since gotten distracted by your phone. You looked up when you felt his eyes on you though and smiled before returning to your phone.

Should he just...? You'd be nice about it wouldn't you? Even if you turned him down gently? It would just be a movie anyway, just a movie... “____?”

“Hmmm?”

He wracked his brains for the ads for movies he'd seen lately and opened his mouth to suggest you go and see one, but he never got the chance because the door to his room was thrown open and Reiner Braun burst in. You dropped your phone on the bed and allowed, as always, Reiner to embrace you in greeting. “Hey,” he nodded, looking over at Marco as he released you and pulled Marco's desk chair closer to the bed so that he could sit down on it with the pair of you. “What've you two been up to?” 

Did Marco detect a hint of suspicion in his voice there? No, of course not, he was definitely just imagining it... 

“We're getting ready to play Mario Kart!” You told him, beaming over at him, your smile only growing wider as Reiner rolled his eyes.

“Again? You're not bored of losing at it yet?” He turned his attention to Marco. “Do you even own any other games?” 

“Hey,” Marco threw up his hands. “I own plenty of games, it's just she's the one who always wants to play it.” 

You shook your head, the grin still on your face. “I like playing it, okay? It could be worse, I could go and buy one of those dance games and force you guys to lay that with me next time.” Your grin got bigger. “Actually...”

Reiner rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, we'll play Mario Kart if we really have to.” He was smiling at you as he said it though, so you knew that he was only playing. The three of you sat there for a little while longer, just chatting about school and people you knew (well, you and Reiner talked between the two of you and occasionally you tried to include Marco, but he mainly just sat there) until Marco eventually hunted out the spare controllers for his Wii and you could actually play the game. 

“I'm gonna be Bowser today.” You announced to the two boys as Marco loaded the game and settled back onto the bed with you. 

“Bowser?” Reiner snorted. “You're a girl, you're supposed to be Peach. Or Daisy or something. You're usually Peach.” 

You narrowed your eyes at the blonde boy. “Okay, for one thing I don't have to be one of those characters just because I'm a girl, I can pick to be whoever I want and neither of you mentioned what characters you wanted to be so Bowser is unclaimed and I'm claiming him because he has the best stats and if I play as him I'll win, okay? And,” you continued to glare at Reiner. “I'm usually Peach because you usually never give me a chance to pick and choose for me.” 

You're obvious annoyance didn't seem to bother Reiner too much and he simply shrugged. “I guess you could pick for me then?” 

That seemed to make any annoyance you were still feeling disappear and you made a big deal of pretending to think long and hard before you finally said, teasing him good-naturedly. “I guess you could be Donkey Kong then. Because you kind look like him.” 

Reiner snorted. “We all know that I'm far, far more attractive than Donkey Kong, but I'll go with it.” He paused and then a smile formed on his lips. “So if I look like Donkey Kong, what does that make Marco, Toad?” 

Marco's back stiffened, but he didn't look up from setting things up, that really hadn't sounded like a compliment, sure Reiner didn't speak to Marco very often anymore, but he'd never been flat out rude or cruel to him and Marco hoped this wasn't a sign that that was going to change, because he didn't feel like he could handle Reiner actually turning on him. The one thing worse would be you turning on him.

“Yeah!” You exclaimed. “Exactly! Marco is totally Toad.”

Oh.

“You know why?” You continued. “Because Toad is really adorable and so is Marco.” 

Oh, good. 

Marco looked up in time to see the look Reiner shot in his direction, he didn't like the look of that look, but Reiner didn't speak, instead he picked up one of the controllers and settled back down in his seat. 

-*-

“What was it you were saying earlier, ____?”

“Shut up, Marco.” 

“Bowser has the best stats right? That's what you said. And you said because he had the best stats, that you were going to win.”

“That wasn't an invite for you to speak, Reiner.” 

Your plan to play as Bowser and beat both of the boys hadn't exactly come to fruition. The three of you had set your usual rules – you'd start together in a sort of tournament and play a few rounds, then the one of you with the lowest scores would have to drop out and the other two would play and the winner would usually get something, just a small prize like a dollar from the other two. So, as usual, you'd been knocked out of the game and you were watching Reiner and Marco get ready to play. At least today though, you'd managed to get into fifth place at one point and you hadn't been stuck in last place. 

“You know...” You were torn away from sulking by the sound of Reiner's voice. He was looking up at you and Marco with a cocky smirk on his lips. “Instead of doing the two dollar thing, how about we go for a different bet?”

Marco frowned, he barely had the dollar at the moment so he definitely couldn't afford to lose anymore money and he probably would end up losing, because the night hadn't been so brilliant so far and he could only imagine it getting worse from that. “Like what?” 

“Like... instead of getting the dollars, how about ___ kisses the winner?”

Your head snapped up and you looked at the two of them. Marco waited for you to open your mouth to cut Reiner down and tell him that you were not someone's prize. It surprised him that you seemed to be considering it. And it surprised him all the more that you shrugged and replied; “Okay, if you're both that desperate.”

Reiner started to speak again, but Marco was no longer paying attention. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to play and inevitably lose and watch as you and Reiner made out on his bed, he just wanted your parents or Reiner's parents to decide that it was getting late and they should call it a night and leave so that Marco could wallow in his own self-pity. How could he have thought that he could ever actually get away with asking you out? 

“You ready?” Reiner's voice said again and Marco looked up and fought off a sigh and just nodded. Reiner didn't offer to let him pick the cup that they were going to play, he just picked one, of course the one that contained Rainbow Road. Great. 

Marco picked up the controller and watched as the game loaded before him. Reiner won the first track, of course this wasn't going to go in Marco's favor. But then he did win the second track, causing a tie between himself and Reiner. Reiner came in second on the third track behind Marco, but the forth one was Rainbow Road. And Rainbow Road just sucked and Marco always, always ended up falling off the track at some point, while Reiner was actually pretty good at it.

Both of them made it through the first track without falling off, which was quite the surprise to Marco. The second one too, neither of them fell off and they were extremely close together on the final lap, Reiner just a little in front of him. And then it happened, Reiner was concentrating on staying on the track and managed to miss one of the item boxes, Marco however, did not and was rewarded by a red shell. He could actually get into first place now...

He pressed on the button, releasing the shell from Toad's kart and not only did it hit Donkey Kong, causing him to stall on the track it surprised Reiner allowing him to lose his wits long enough for one for the computer controlled Mario to bump into him, sending Donkey Kong off the track and giving Marco enough time to control Toad past the finishing line.

He'd actually... won? Wow, what? Yeah, Reiner was not going to be happy about this and to be honest, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to kiss you in front of Reiner. Reiner wasn't an idiot and Marco was sure that he'd long, long realized that Marco's feelings for you were no longer ones of just friendship, just like he somewhat questioned Reiner's motives with you and... would he say anything about it? Would he put Marco on blast in front of you and cause Marco to have to admit it and for him to get turned down right in front of Reiner. 

Reiner threw his controller down onto Marco's bed. “Well that wasn't fair.”

You shrugged. “Well, whatever, a bet's a bet right?” Before Marco had much of a chance to realize what was happening, you'd pressed your lips against his. Instinctively Marco pulled you closer to him and kissed you back, you pulled away from him to catch your breath and Marco could see the slight flush across your cheeks.

You were blushing? It was cute. 

Reiner cleared his throat from somewhere behind the pair of you. “Come on, that wasn't fair.” 

“How wasn't it fair? I told you Reiner, the bet was the bet. You lost, Marco won, deal with it.” You rolled your eyes and shifted yourself so you were no longer within Marco's grasp. “You want to play again?” 

Reiner wasn't going to let the topic drop. “Do I not even get a consolation prize?” 

You sighed and clambered off of the bed. “Fine, cheek though.” 

Reiner shot you a smile and turned his cheek for you to press your lips again. Marco knew it was going to happen before it actually did and obviously Reiner turned his face at the last minute so that your lips met. He half hoped that you'd push him away.

But you didn't. At least not at first, you let him kiss you back and hold you close to him. It was when he attempted to deepen the kiss that you pushed him away from your, wiping your mouth with your sleeve. “I have to pee.” You blurted out, leaving the room as fast as your legs would carry you.

Neither Marco or Reiner spoke after you'd left the room at first, but Marco didn't miss the smirk that Reiner wore on his face. It was Reiner who eventually broke the silence. “I'm going to ask her out, you know?” 

Shit. “Who?” Marco asked, though he knew that Reiner was talking about you.

“_____, obviously.” Reiner scoffed. “I've been thinking about it for a while. We both know that she's the prettiest girl in school and we both know that I'm probably the most popular boy in our year, it makes sense that we should be together.” He paused. 

“She's not a trophy, Reiner.” Marco's voice came out a lot quieter than he'd expected.

“When she says yes, because she will say yes, I guess we'll probably go on dates instead of hanging out with our parents so I guess that was our last Mario Kart tournament.” 

“Yeah,” Marco said thickly as he attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. “I guess it was.” 

The door opened then and you waltzed back into the room, avoiding all eye contact with both of the boys as you slipped your feet into the shoes you'd kicked off when you'd arrived. “Mom just came upstairs to say everyone's getting ready to leave. So, I guess I'll see you both around school or whatever.” You turned to leave. 

“Wait.” Reiner said as you opened the door. “Can I talk to you before we go?” 

“I guess...?” 

“Cool,” Reiner walked towards the door. “See you, Marco.” 

Marco grunted. 

You looked up. “Yeah...” You let your own eyes met Marco's. “...See you.” 

As the door closed behind the pair of you, Marco threw himself down on his bed and buried his face into the pillow. This night had actually gone a lot worse than Marco had expected. What would this actually mean? Would you stop speaking to him too now? Would he still want you to speak to him? 

He heard the slam of car doors from outside the house and then another couple of moments, another set of them. Obviously your parents had been waiting for you and Reiner to stop speaking. Or to stop making out. 

“Marco?” A voice called from outside his door. His mother. “It's getting late, go to sleep soon, okay?” 

“'Kay.” Marco replied, though he was doubtful that sleep would come easily to him tonight. “Just gonna call Jean first.” 

He could just imagine his mother's pursed lips on the other side of the door. “Don't start playing games when you're on the phone, we're not paying the bill this month if you sit up all night talking and playing video games.” She paused. “And don't make plans for Sunday, we're going to a barbecue at the ____'s.” 

Yeah, no, there was no way that Marco was going to a thing at ____'s house. Not now, not when Reiner would inevitably be there, probably making sure that she didn't dare speak to anyone else. He could just see the three sets of parents sitting there now, talking about how adorable you and Reiner were over steaks.

“Uh huh.” He mumbled.

He expected to hear her footsteps walking away, but he didn't. “...Is everything okay? You sound kind of upset.” 

There was no way Marco was getting into this with his Mom now, especially if he did end up not being able to think of an excuse to get out of Sunday, because then it would be two sets of parents gushing over how adorable you and Reiner were and his mother sitting there, stony faced until she eventually ended up telling the others what he'd told her. He was sure Reiner's parents would get a good laugh out of that.

“Just tired,” Marco called out. “Gonna call Jean, ask about a homework thing and go to sleep.” 

“Well... alright...” His mother's voice eventually replied. “Get some sleep.” He could tell by her tone that she didn't believe him in the slightest, not that he blamed her, he doubted that he sounded in any way convincing. He waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs and the low hum of her voice in the living room underneath him, no doubt telling his father that something was going on. Thankfully though, he didn't decide to come upstairs to try and have any kind of manly talk with him. He picked up the phone and hit Jean's name.

Jean didn't even bother saying hello, instead Marco's greeting was a; “Well?!” 

“Well, I didn't ask her out.” 

Jean let out a sigh. “How did I know you were going to say that?” 

“In my defence, I almost did.”

Jean scoffed. “Almost doesn't count. Why didn't you go through with it?”

Marco himself let out a deep sigh. “Because Reiner turned up when I was going to bring it up and I couldn't do it in front of him. And then um, well we kind of kissed and then she kind of kissed him and then she sort of ran away because she had to pee or something and he told me while she was gone that she should be with him because she's the prettiest girl in school and that he was going to ask her out and then they went home.” 

“Wow.” Jean let out a low whistle. “So are they together now?” 

“I don't know, they left before he actually said anything to her, so I guess so.” 

“Hmmm.” 

“Why are you hmming me? Don't hmmm me?” 

“You didn't see him ask her, you didn't see them actually get together, right?”

“Well,” Marco admitted. “No.” 

“Just sayin' I wouldn't write yourself off yet, Freckles.” 

-*-

Marco's mother did not buy the excuse that he wasn't feeling very well on Sunday morning and so, despite his best efforts he found himself standing alone in a corner of your garden for the barbecue that your family was throwing. He was trying his best to not be seen by anyone – and by anyone he meant you and Reiner – but he kept catching his mother's eye and she kept making angry gestures at him that he knew meant that she wanted him to go and socialize, but he didn't feel like it and thankfully she didn't actually come over to him. 

He was lucky in that he hadn't seen Reiner yet, come to think of it he hadn't seen Reiner's parents yet either but he had spotted you moving around and talking to various people a few times. As far as he knew, you had yet to see him and he planned to keep it that way. You'd actually text him yesterday morning to say hey but he'd ignored it and you hadn't text again. 

His Mom caught his eye again and shook her head, he could tell she was getting irritated but he was still staying there. Suddenly, she stopped shaking her head though and a small smile formed on her face.

“So.” Oh shit. “Is there a reason you're hiding in the shadows like some creepy zombie?” 

“Shade. It's cool here.” Marco replied, looking anywhere but at you.

“You didn't text me back.” 

“Didn't think I needed to.” He shrugged. “Thought you'd be busy anyway. Surprised you can drag yourself away from your boyfriend for five minutes to come over here now.” 

You snorted. “I have a boyfriend? Wow, I didn't know that, if you see him walk past do you think you could introduce us?” 

Maybe Reiner hadn't...? No, he'd seemed pretty determined, they probably just weren't going to define their relationship yet. “What, you and Reiner haven't made things official yet or...?” 

You couldn't help but laugh. “Careful Marco, someone might think you're jealous.” 

See? It had already started, you were laughing at him. “Maybe I am jealous,” Marco had never really snapped at you before. “Because it sucks ____, it seems like Reiner gets everything, everyone knows who he is because he's on the football team and he thinks he can just ditch people and treat them how he wants and it's not fair that he gets you too. I know he likes you and everything but he can be a real dick about things like with the stupid kiss bet on Friday and I bet you didn't know that he wants to go out with you because he thinks you're the prettiest girl in school, which you are, and he thinks that's why you should be together. And then there's me like, actually really crazy about you and I wanted to ask you to go to a movie or something and I know that I've never had a girlfriend before but I know that I'd be a better boyfriend and I would have let you win at Mario Kart and Reiner sucks.” 

“Oh my God, Marco, take a breath.” 

Realization hit Marco at what he'd actually just said to. “Did I actually just say that or...?”

“No.” You shrugged. “You said it. It's out there now.” 

“Oh.” Marco wasn't quite sure what to say, because on one hand you weren't running away from him to call Reiner as quickly as you could, but on the other hand you hadn't confessed that you were secretly crazy about him either. 

“I'm not going out with Reiner.” You told him. “He asked me out but I told him I just wanted to stay friends. Because I do like Reiner a lot but... not in that way. And he's the kind of person who's much better in smaller doses.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, we're just going to stay friends.” You paused. “You should've just asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. You can ask me now if you want.” 

Marco wasn't quite sure you'd grasped what he'd actually told you but... “Okay, do you want to go see a movie sometime...?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Let's go see a movie.” 

Yeah, you really hadn't grasped things. He turned to face you. “You do realize that I'm asking you on a date right?” 

You nodded again. “Kind of got that, yeah.” 

“Like an actual date not a friend thing.” 

“Yeah,” you you looked up at him. “The kind of thing where we awkwardly hold hands in the back row and then I maybe let you make out with my face at the end of it.” You cleared your throat. “Uh... for the record, that crazy about me thing? I'm the same. I mean, I'm crazy about you not about me." 

Marco swallowed. “You don't have to say that just because I said it.” 

“I know I--” 

“Because I understand that someone like you probably doesn't want to go out with someone like me.” 

“Marco, are you actually listening to anything I'm saying or...?” 

“So it's fine if you don't actually mean it...” 

“Just... stop talking Marco.” 

“I just want to make sure we're on the same level and---” Marco didn't finish his sentence.

Because you kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
